Divining
This skill can be used to try to discover information not normally available to a character. For example, it might reveal the whereabouts of a lost jewel, the projected coronation date of a new monarch or the winning number in the town lottery. The gamesmaster must be discreet when giving a player information of this kind; answers should not be too cut-and-dried. Be cryptic - leave room for erroneous interpretation or ambiguity. Divination can take many forms - crystal gazing, sand writing, throwing bits of bone around, etc. - but in all cases some sort of object(s) or divining utensil is used. The player should establish the character's own method and stick to it. Optionally, a character who is skilled in one form of divination may acquire the skill a second time to become skilled in another form. There are several skills that are sub-forms of Divining and give a more specific set of divining skills for the character: Astrology, Augury, Card Reading, Dice Reading, Dream Interpretation, Oracle, Palmistry, Scapulomancy, Scrying, Tea Leaf Reading, and Visionary. Divination The gamesmaster can establish the success of divination by a test based on the character's Int. If successful, a second test is made against the average of Int and WP to interpret the results of the divination. This roll governs the quality of the information - how clear it is, how complete, and so on. There can be various modifiers to both rolls. Circumstances can make a big difference. Obviously, a character trying to draw up or interpret an astrological chart in the middle of a battle is going to incur some serious negative modifiers for the disturbance and the danger (in addition to counting as immobile), but less extreme circumstances will also have an effect. Here are a few examples: Working without equipment: -10 or more Most divination skills require some kind of equipment. It's impossible to conduct a card reading if you have no cards, for example, and some methods, like astrology, require books, charts, and other equipment. Use common sense to decide if a divination is even possible without equipment and to decide the penalty. Working with improvised equipment: -10 to -30 In a pinch, a character can whittle some dice from a piece of bone or wood, use a puddle as a scrying bowl, or even make their own set of divining cards. But these will never be as good as the real thing. This penalty will vary according to the amount and complexity of equipment required for the method in question. Disturbance: -10 or more A successful divination requires concentration and any circumstances that affect concentration will effect the divination. When deciding the amount of penalty, it is important to take into account both the amount of disturbance and the complexity of the method being used. Reading a palm or a teacup in a noisy, ill-lit tavern might only impose a -10 penalty, but trying to calculate a horoscope in the same circumstances will be considerably more difficult: -30 or more. If the character makes a successful WP test, the amount of the modifier is halved. Complexity of question: GM's discretion A detailed question is always much harder to answer than a simple one and the chances of success are modified to reflect this. The more complex or detailed the question, the higher the penalty. The more information a character wants from a divination, the tougher it will be. Supporting skills: +5 or more Some non-divination skills can help a character perform divination. For example, Astrology requires a lot of calculation and reference to charts and tables, so a character with the Super Numerate skill will find it easier than one without. Here is a list of divination skills modified by supporting skills; the GM is free to amend these modifiers as required: Results Test made by 30+: The diviner receives a very clear message. Note that a clear message is not necessarily easy to understand; while there is no doubt about the content of the message, its meaning may still be unclear Test made by 20-29: The message is fairly clear, but it may be slightly incomplete. For example, it might mention danger but not treasure (or the other way round if you're feeling cruel) or it might indicate more than one possible answer. Test made by 10-19: The message is seriously incomplete and only mentions one or two aspects of the answer to the question. For example, it might mention the colour green and the number 5, but not mention Orcs or caves. Test made by 0-9: The message only mentions one aspect of the answer to the question and/or is very indirect and cryptic. Test failed: No information is gained - although this does not necessarily mean there is no response. Critical Effects Whenever a double is rolled (11, 22, 33, etc.), a critical effect takes place instead of the result above. A critical success is not necessarily a good thing, but a critical failure is always bad. The divining character can spend a Fate Point to avoid a critical effect, in which case the normal effect takes place. Critical Successes A critical success means that the diviner has made closer contact with the Beyond than any mortal ever expects. The precise effect should be tailored to the situation and the method of divination being used, but here are some ideas: Astrology: The astrologer inadvertently discovers a new constellation in a very significant position and gains an Insanity Point through being unable to interpret it. Augury: The entrails of the sacrificial animal are deformed (or mutated) into a shape of significance to the question: a face, a heraldic emblem, even a map. The augur gains an Insanity Point and everyone witnessing the augury must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point as well. Card Reading: The cards burst into flames as they are dealt, turning to ash almost instantly and possibly burning their images into the table below. Everyone who witnesses the event (including the card reader) must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point; Bunko Artists, Illusionists, and Charlatans have a +20 bonus to the test because of their cynical nature. Dice Reading: The dice spin in place for an unnaturally long time after they are thrown, then rise into the air and slam down on the table (or ground, or whatever) with enough force to do some damage: shatter the table, bury themselves an inch deep in the dirt, and so on. Everyone who witnesses the event (including the dice reader) must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point; Bunko Artists, Illusionists, and Charlatans have a +20 bonus to the test because of their cynical nature. Dream Interpretation: The interpreter begins to have a recurring dream of their own, of increasing clarity and intensity. The dream is clearly linked to the case (the GM should make up the details) and it doesn't stop until the case is resolved. Each night the dream recurs, the interpreter must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point: on the first night, there is a +70 bonus to the test; on the second night, +60, and so on until the dream stops. Oracle: The oracle falls into a trance and becomes possessed by a deity or other powerful being. This entity's voice issues from the oracle's mouth, conveying whatever message the GM wishes. Everyone who witnesses the event must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point, with the exception of devout followers of the speaking entity and the oracle themselves - who don't remember a thing! Palmistry: The palm reader notices that several significant lines on the subject's hand make a pattern of clear significance to the question being asked. The GM will have to use some imagination on this, but possibilities might include a rune (including the triangular symbol of the Skaven), the symbol of a deity or Chaos god, or even a map. The palm reader must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point. Scapulomancy: The bones fall in a clear pattern, which is recognisable even by someone unskilled in any form of divination. It might be a map, a heraldic device, or other symbols - even letters spelling out a word. The bone reader must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point. Scrying: A blinding light bursts forth from the scrying device and, when everyone's eyes adjust to the light, an image can be seen clearly, hanging in the light like a hologram. Everyone who witnesses the event must make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point; characters with Night Vision, Excellent Vision, and other sight-based skills must make a T''' test or lose these skills for D6 days, due to retina damage. Tea Leaf Reading: The leaves form themselves into a single image or a group of letters with absolute clarity. There are no fragments left over and no tea leaves to be seen anywhere but in the image; the rest of the cup is as clean as if it were freshly scrubbed. Everyone who witnesses the reading must make a '''Cl test or gain an Insanity Point. Visionary: The visionary falls to the ground (counting as prone) while witnessing an incredibly detailed vision that requires them to make a Cl test or gain an Insanity Point and to make an Int test or be unable to recall all the details when the vision has passed; the amount of information remembered will be proportional to the success or failure of the Int test. Critical Failures Astrology: The astrologer messes up a vital calculation, resulting in a reading that, though highly detailed, is utterly meaningless. He might inadvertently have got the birth date wrong and cast a horoscope for a character other than the enquirer - imaginative GMs could use this as a way to get PCs involved in a particular chain of events. Augury: The augur makes a wrong cut and the sacrificial animal is completely eviscerated, with guts and organs spilling everywhere in a particularly unpleasant way. Onlookers must make a T''' test to avoid being nauseated by the sight (-10 to all tests for 30-'''T minutes; a critical failure indicates that the character spends that amount of time vomiting, counting as prone, and unable to take any action at all) and there is no chance of gaining any useful information from the reading. The augur takes the same test at -25. Card Reading: The reader lays out some or all of the card-spread in the wrong order, so that, for example, a card that relates to the future is placed in a position which relates to the past, a card which relates to enemies and hazards is placed in a position which relates to friends and advantages, and so on. Dice Reading: The dice come down perfectly balanced on their points, as if unwilling to give a message. Alternatively, they might inadvertently roll off the table, bounce through a window, or even shatter as they are thrown. Dream Interpretation: The interpreter accidentally reverses the meaning of a key element of the dream, so that the interpretation is opposite in some way from the true meaning of the dream. Oracle: The oracle becomes possessed by a daemon, resulting in anything from temporary insanity to the oracle taking on the daemon's true form and rampaging through the streets. Whether the possession is permanent is up to the GM. Palmistry: The reader sees a scar, a stray hair, or a shadow on the subject's palm and interprets it as a line. A major (but untrue) element is added to the reading, which might lead PCs on a wild goose chase or change the meaning of the reading entirely. Scapulomancy: The bones shatter as they are thrown. The thrower and everyone watching up to 3 feet away must make a Risk test or take a S''' 1 hit to the face from flying shards. A critical failure on the Risk test indicates an eye hit; the victim must make a '''T test or lose the eye. Scrying: The scrying device shatters - see the entry for Scapulomancy above for what happens. Tea Leaf Reading: The cup shatters in the reader's hand. They take a S 3 hit to the palm. leaving a scar that means their palm can never be read accurately. Visionary: The power of the vision blasts the visionary's mind, causing them to gain 1D6 Insanity Points instantly. Even if cured of the insanity, the visionary has lost their skill forever and may never re-acquire it through a future career. Divination Among Other Races Dwarfs The Dwarfs have little time for divination as a rule; more than one Dwarf has been heard to remark that "the best way to foretell the future is to shape it." However, the Clerics of most Dwarfish deities will occasionally consult their gods by using Rune-casting, a process that closely resembles card reading, but involves small stones inscribed with various runes. Dwarfish deities seldom communicate with their followers by means of Oracles and Visionaries, because the down-to-earth Dwarfish nature is not comfortable with such things. Elves Foretelling the ture is a popular diversion among the Elves, both for entertainment and for more serious purposes. The Elves excel at Augury, partly because they regard everything in the world as connected to everything else and believe that the condition of things in the past or far away can be seen in seemingly small events and subtle variations. For the same reason, Astrology is a popular skill among Elves, although the calculations and interpretations used differ somewhat from the Human tradition. Halflings Tea Leaf Reading is much favoured by Halfling fortune-tellers, though they will also use cards and dice. Some Clerics of Esmeralda are skilled in Dream Interpretation, although they are very careful to enquire what their questioner had to eat immediately before the dream - toasted cheese, in particular, is thought to undermine the prophetic reliability of a dream. Category:Rules Category:Skills